custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Night Party/@comment-24154392-20140204204712
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *1996 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Clay Jam Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **SpongeBob Fanon Wiki1 **VS Battles Wiki1 **Wigglepedia1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Night Party= Edit Comments299,027PAGES ON THIS WIKI Night Party is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video released on August 31, 1990. Contents http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Night_Party# hide#Plot #Cast #Songs #Trivia PlotEdit Barney & the Backyard Gang are having a big night stay up late party in Michael and Amy's backyard because Michael and Amy are moving to their new house tomorrow. CastEdit *Barney *Michael *Amy *Rupert *Tina *Luci *Jeffery *Derek *Samantha *Adam *Heidi *Michael and Amy's Mom *Michael's and Amy's Dad *Ray the Sunset from Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna the Moon from Bear in the Big Blue House *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Bear, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Tutter, and Treelo *Hog Dogg from Bear in the Big Blue House *Pip and Pop's Grandparents from Bear in the Big Blue House *Tutter's Grandparents from Bear in the Big Blue House *Other Family *Friends *Ursa as Barney's friend from Spain *Twinken SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Welcome to the Backyard (tune to: Welcome the Big Blue House as the Bear in the Big Blue House Theme Song) #Gonna Have a Party #We Are Gonna Stay Up Late at the Party #The Sun is Going Down #Just Imagine #The Beauty of the Night song from Bear in the Big Blue House #Listen to the Night Time #Mr. Star #Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Starlight, Starbright #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #It's Almost Time for the Party! #The Stay Up Late Party Song #Welcome to the Party #Colors All Around #The Party Food Song #I See the Moon #By the Light of the Silvery Moon instrumental #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Happy Moving Party Day to You #Friends are Forever #We Did It! song from Dora the Explorer #Dream (Twinken's Tune) #Just Imagine Reprise #It's Good to Be Home #Tell Me Why #Goodbye, Goodbye song from Bear in the Big Blue House, and It's sung with three verses TriviaEdit *The version of "Just Imagine" is a mix of a "Imagination Island" arrangement, and a Late 1989-Early 1990 arrangement. *The version of "Just Imagine" Reprise is a mix of a "Imagination Island" arrangement, and a Late 1989-Early 1990 arrangement. *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" is a mix of a "Imagination Island" arrangement, and a Late 1989-Early 1990 arrangement. *I Love You wasn't sung in this home video, due to the one day lawsuit over the song at the time. However, it returns to the next video *This marks the last appearance of the Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 Barney costume. Starting with "Barney's Imagination City", The Season 1's Barney costume could be introduced. *This is the last time that Barney's Mid 1989-Early-Mid 1990 is heard. Starting with "Barney's Imagination City". his voice will be pitched up to 2. *This is also the last time Barney is skinner. Starting with "Barney's Imagination City", a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design, which the Season 1 Barney costume would be used. *This was also the last time David Voss preformed Barney. Starting with "Barney's Imagination City", *This also marks the end of the first generation of Barney & the Backyard Gang. Starting with "Barney's Imagination City" *This was also the finale video of Season 2 of Barney & the Backyard Gang. Starting with "Barney's Imagination City", *This is also marks the last appearances of the original Michael and Amy's house, backyard, and the neighborhood playground (September 9, 1988 - August 31, 1990). Starting with "Barney's Imagination City", Michael and Amy's new house could be introduced who replaced the original one. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life; instead, he is seen going to the neighborhood playground. *After the song "Welcome to the Backyard", Barney introduces the viewer(s) to the Backyard Gang. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he introduces them to the neighborhood playground, the sound clip from "Fun & Games!". *Another time Barney does not turn back into a doll. Instead, After the song "I Love You", Barney tells Michael and Amy that we had a fun party at night, and then, He tells them that their pillow is calling them, and then, Michael and Amy say goodnight to Barney, and they get into their beds. And Then, Barney invites the viewer to say goodbye and goodnight to everybody. And Then, Ursa as Barney's friend from Spain arrives back, and tells Barney that It's time to look at the stars at night. And Then, Barney says "You're right. I'm just saying goodbye to everybody.". And Then, Ursa as Barney's friend from Spain tells Barney that saying goodnight in spanish was right. *During the end credits, the instrumental version of "Your Grandma and Grandpa" from "Bear in the Big Blue House" is used when Barney and his friend, Ursa from Spain are looking at the stars at night time. *Last video to feature the Kids Edutainment logo. Starting with the Random House home video would be used. *This video was filmed in January 12, 1990 before Categories:*1990 episodes *Add category Read more *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000, SuperMalechi's version) * Excellent Exercise! is a 11th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Contents[show Plot...] Excellent Exercise! *Barney's You Can Do It! and Here Comes the Firetruck! (2001 Episodes Video SuperMalechi's Version) *Showing 2 most recent =2 comments=